Never Giving Up
by BlueStar19
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. If you have not seen Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, please do not read until you do so. This takes place during the movie. If you have, go right ahead. Thxs.


A/N: If you have NOT watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, then please don't read if you haven't. I don't wish to spoil anything for anyone. This takes place during the movie. Ok, so I didn't like how Yondu died in the end of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He was my favorite and I didn't like it. So I'm remaking it. And also adding onto it. And first time writing Marvel. And I don't do accents well so I will do my best for Yondu.

 _Thoughts/dreams_

Father/Son relationship

Warnings: Sadness, illness, near character death, fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy. Only Marvel does.

* * *

Peter didn't want to believe it. He desperately tried to get the space suit off of him. He kept his eyes on the man that raised him his whole life. Already ice was forming on blue skin, killing the victim. Yondu reached up with both hands and placed them on Peter's cheeks. He didn't have much time, the vacuum of space killing him.

 _You will always be my son Boy_ Yondu said through his eyes, unable to speak.

"Yondu? Yondu don't go," Peter begged. He could see the ship coming in close. He breathed in relief. His eyes shifted back towards the blue man. He saw the last breath released. "NO! Yondu no! Stay with me!"

Peter felt himself being pulled into the ship. He was freed from the suit and held Yondu in his arms. He wasn't breathing. Panic rushed through Peter as he laid his caretaker down and pressed their mouths together. The hybrid breathed into Yondu's mouth, expanding his lungs. He did that a few times before pumping his chest, starting the CPR process.

"C'mon, c'mon Yondu breathe. Please," Peter whispered to himself.

Peter repeated the process a few times, ignoring the others around him. Yondu still did not respond to the treatment. Peter gave up, knowing it was useless. He leaned heavily against the man's chest. The pressure caused the man's heart to start back up, keeping him living, but still unconscious. Peter sat up quickly at the first breath, laughing out a smile.

"Rocket, go get an oxygen mask quickly," Peter ordered.

Rocket brought back the mask and handed it to the hybrid. Peter put it on Yondu, turning it on to get the oxygen circulating. Drax and Kraglin came down to see what was going on. Kraglin saw his captain on the ground, oxygen mask on.

"Is he..." Kraglin trailed off, a lump in his throat cutting him off.

"He's still alive. We were so close to losing him," said Peter.

"I am Groot."

"Of course he's still going to be joining us. You did welcome him into our group," said Rocket.

"Let's get him somewhere to rest," Gamora said.

Peter nodded and hefted Yondu up. He walked to where he knew the bedrooms were. Kicking open the closest door, he walked to the bed and carefully set him down, sliding his hand from under his head. The frost and cold was disappearing. Peter sighed and sat down next the Ravager. He would wait for morning before telling Yondu thank you.

~~~000

Drax smiled brightly and laughed. Mantis, now awake, touched him to understand what was going on. She too laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Rocket demanded.

"I knew it. Yondu is Quill's dad. Not biological but still," said Drax. "He denied it yet I can plainly see it."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, we are lucky he's still here. Even if he did call you twig," said Rocket.

"We should head back to our ship and finish with repairs," Gamora said, turning to give Kraglin directions.

"That's a good idea," said Rocket, handing a very tired Groot over to Drax.

~~~ 4 days later

Peter had overlooked the repairs to his ship. Mostly to make sure nothing went wrong. Other than that, he watched Yondu carefully, making sure he was still breathing. There had been no sign of the Ravager waking up. Or at least for now. Peter was kneeling next to the bed, two hands gripping one right hand. He pressed his forehead against the warm flesh.

"Boy, yer getting soft," a rough voice whispered.

Peter looked up in surprise. Yondu's eyes were half-lidded, staring right into his own. Peter smiled and laughed softly. Yondu lifted one brow in confusion.

"You're alright. How do you feel?" asked Peter.

"I've seen better days, but I'll be fine," Yondu responded and cleared his throat. "Why am I still alive? I remember it all being dark and cold right after you begged me not to die."

"I saved you. I did CPR and it saved you. I couldn't stand the only dad I've ever had leave when I just realize it. Thank you, but don't try that again," said Peter. "I lost so many close to me. I didn't want to lose my family, especially my dad."

"Get yerself together Boy. If I'm right here now, then I ain't leaving anytime soon," Yondu said.

"I know. And I'm grateful for that," said Peter. "You know, you are the best dad ever. I'm glad that you are."

"Yeah, yeah. Instead of blabbering, help me get up. I ain't gonna be on this bed all day," he said, pulling himself up.

Peter was happy. At least his dad was alive and recovered nicely. They didn't know what the future held in store for them, but they can take it. After all, they did fight a God and won.


End file.
